Fallen Star
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: Bella's come to forks but not for the reason the town thinks and certinaly wasn't what Edward expected the fateful night when he first meets her. Torn by the desire to keep her humanity or to save her, Edward must decide if it's fate or wishful thinking.
1. Introduction

It was as if a fallen star had fell within her eyes, the sight was so beautiful I would have wept if it were possible.

She stared at me from across the lunch room at forks high, her human eyes too unfocused to really see me for whom I am but curious all the same.

Bella's lower lip was drawn into her mouth, a tell tale sign of nervousness which I found oddly cute on her face. I made this dear girl nervous, at the thought I felt a similar nausea swirl around what used to be my stomach.

It had been ninety years since I was human, those days I reminisce in my spare time and often play symphonies about. I hadn't been much back then, I was the infamous son of Mr and Mrs Mason.

My father had been quite fortunate in his life, before he fell stricken to the Spanish influenza which also claimed the rest of the family, even me.

Death had been such a part of the world in 1918 that no one had noticed me missing after my parents death. I had been in the same ward with them at the time of their death and not long after Carlisle took me to his home.

Most people would be terrified about being carted out of the hospital into a stranger's home on the verge on death, well to tell you the honest truth; it was though I had already died. My body was numb to all the surroundings and every touch until Carlisle pierced my neck with his fangs, then came death. Painful as it was, I thank Carlisle to this day for his saving me, my parents may not have been spared but I can live my life, however eternal, knowing their dying wish was eternal life for their only son.

My family had helped me with the new way of life that I now belonged to. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I make up our family or as popular fictitious books would say 'coven'. It is true that we are vampires, yes it is also true that we don't eat, sleep, breath, we drink blood and we do avoid the sunlight but for a whole different reason.

Sunlight is a thing of joy to us, a special ritual we share with people close to us and other vampires, what actually happens when we step into the sun, well you'll have to use your imagination.

Emmett's thundering laugh brings me back to the present; Rosalie gave me a mocking smile. Rosalie was always an odd vampire, she disliked me for rejecting her as a partner while she was a newborn. We don't pick our partners, they are picked for us, whether it be fate or the grand design it is beyond our control, something Rosalie lacked to understand for many a years before finding Emmett, now she is merely embarrassed by her spiteful behaviour.

Jasper was abroad the waters of America as he had business with the Volutri, Jasper would freelance for the Volutri when he needed time away or an adventure. Emmett is always keen for the blood of war but despite that he is the most playful vampire one would meet.

Alice, Jasper's partner was sitting next to me, whispering fast into my ears.

A fortune teller is a horrendous insult to my pixie sister; fortune tellers lack the ability to foresee anything but the money that has been taken from believers pockets. Alice herself being one of the few real future seers, she really detests the humans whom claimed to foresee.

Alice was telling me of a dream that she had a few nights ago, she wouldn't tell me much as she herself didn't see it quite as clear as needed but it goes without saying that the hooded vampires surrounding one human, my human as Alice had called her, with their fangs fully extended in hunger was not a good thing at all.

My love, the words so right but so unfamiliar as I tasted them on my lips.

Rosalie grunted in disapproval as she saw me looking at Bella once more. We knew it was her ever since she decided to make the move to forks, Alice had seen it and the first day of her arrival had changed me.

I had thought I would get to know Bella before falling so deep in love with her but I knew the moment she came into my area of awareness that she was my eternal partner. What I didn't know was what had shocked me right to the core.

Why my Bella?

I sobbed for days at just the thought of why she was so sick but there was no choice to be made, I would save her.


	2. Tik Tok

Fallen Star- Tik Tok

Forks' was just as I had hoped.

The desolate sun shone under ever present clouds of grey as I sat in my room looking out the window reflecting on the past few days.

Charlie of course had been ecstatic since I had arrived and not once had let me feel down about not being home in phoenix. To be completely honest Phoenix wasn't my home, the way everyone fussed and gossiped about me made it feel like hell on earth. You might think I'm over reacting about that but until you have lived through that, I can guarantee you would feel the same.

I would still be incredibly fussed over in Forks but only by a few people, mostly Charlie.

I don't plan in the next 6 months for Forks to become like Phoenix; I couldn't bear it, not now.

I would keep to the image that everyone believed, the chief's only daughter coming to live with him. I would just be my usual quiet and incredibly clumsy self.

Despite what my mom believed Forks was beautiful, I loved the rainy days more than the sunny. Rain was so refreshing and new every time it rained, which is pretty much every day here. The rain gave me a sense of hope, that all things renewed.

It's a few weeks before school starts and Charlie has planned for us to go out to dinner at the dinner, though I offered to do the cooking Charlie refused and said I needed my rest.

It annoyed me every time someone would say no to me because of how I am. Yes I was different but that didn't give them cause to do everything for me, well intentioned or not it made me feel like I couldn't do anything myself and I hated feeling like that.

At least Renee and Charlie had finally agreed to let me go back to school for as long as I was capable, which was a huge thing for me, I hadn't been to regular school for many years.

Horrible or not, it was something I had longed to do for awhile, I wanted to be normal.

Mom once told me that God had made me this way because I'm special to him, I didn't think that was the case. I'm not a big believer in all that is holy but I'm not a disbeliever, I just haven't made up my mind yet.

The one thing that stops me from believing is my pain, why would God make me go through so much pain if he was real. Some would say it's a challenge of my faith but I just don't know.

I'm so confused about a lot of things; I hope they all will become clear before it happens.

No matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from thinking about it, I'm terrified.

The doctors say I've been lucky so far but I don't believe as they, I know just as much as they do and what they're not willing to tell me. There's nothing that can stop it, all those years of hoping that it'd be alright and here I am in forks, waiting.

I'm not an idiot, I know its coming.


End file.
